The present invention relates generally to a child-resistant resistant closure device for determining whether the closure is in a fully closed or sealed condition. This allows the user to audibly determine whether the cap is in a safe "child-proof" condition an unsafe condition in which it may be removed from the threaded container by simple rotation.
More specifically, the subject invention is formed as a three-element child-resistant container closure, with the three elements coaxial and nested one within the other. The outermost element has a circular top with a cylindrical skirt and is arranged for rotation relative to the centrally-located or middle element which is similarly configured but nest within the outermost element. The outermost element is provided with an engagement means such as a radially extending engaging element on its inner skirt surface. The nested outermost and middle elements cooperate in a torquing manner so that, as the closure is rotated to close the container, as it approaches full closure, the radially extending engaging element rides over a camming surface on the outer surface of the skirt of the middle element until it abruptly disengages to produce an audible "click" sound, indicating full sealing, which is heard only when such sealing is complete. During rotative unsealing or opening of the container, the outermost element first moves relative to the remainder of the closure so that the engagement means abuts an abutment edge on the outer surface of the skirt of the middle element. Thus, the closure provides the user with an audible indication as to whether the container closure is in its fully closed or container-sealing condition.
Child-resistant closure devices for containers having a threaded neck are known and are described. However, prior art attempts have suffered from various drawbacks as discussed below.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,971 to Morris discloses a three component safety cap for use on threaded containers which is rotationally operated so that the cap is either in a safe or "child proof" mode or an unsafe mode in that it may be removed from the threaded container by simple rotation. Optionally, the safety cap may include a visual indicator of its safe or unsafe condition. However, there is no indication in the reference of an outer cap having means for frictional engagement in order to provide an increasing interference fit between the middle and outer caps when the outer cap is rotated in a closed direction so that an audible "click" sound, indicating full sealing, is heard as taught herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,005 to Forrester discloses a tamper-evident cap assembly for a container having an externally screw-threaded top which ratchets from position to position. The outer cap has a window with the inner cap having an insignia which is not visible in the window when the outer cap is in its initial relatively clockwise position relative to the inner cap. This visual indicator operates as to whether the package has ever been opened. This reference, however, does not teach a child-resistant cap nor a three element cap in which the outer cap has means for frictional engagement with a radially differing groove portion of a middle cap which provides for an increase interference fit between the middle and outer caps so that an audible "click" sound, indicating full sealing, is heard.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,929 to Buono, discloses a child-resistant closure having indicating means formed of an inner cap, a middle cap and an outer cap and a means for frictional engagement with a radially differing groove portion of the middle cap in order to provide an increasing interference fit between the middle and the outer caps as the outer cap is rotated in one direction. However, this reference does not teach the use of a frictional engagement means which is rotated past the front end of the cam surface, over the abutment edge and onto the trailing end of the cam surface in order to produce an audible closure-state indicating "click" signal.
None of the prior art, however, teaches or suggests a child-resistant closure for audibly determining whether the closure is in a fully closed or sealed condition formed of an inner cap, middle cap and an outer cap and a means for frictional engagement with a radially differing group portion of the middle cap in order to produce an audible closure-state indicating signal.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a child-resistant closure having relatively rotatable parts for audibly indicating whether the closure is in its fully sealed condition.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple child-resistant closure with means for audibly indicating whether the cap is in a fully closed condition.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a simple child-resistant closure with a means for frictional engagement so as to prevent over torquing of the closure on the neck of the bottle.
A further object of the invention is to provide a child-resistant closure with audible "click" close indicating means which can be readily installed on a bottle during a manufacturing process.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.